bbc_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BBC Children's Favourites (1989)
BBC Children's Favourites (1989) is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 6th November 1989. Description 10 of your favourites BBC children's characters on one exciting video. Join Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Family Ness, Charlie Chalk, The Clangers and many more in 10 timeless stories from the most popular BBC TV series. Episodes # Ivor the Engine: The Water Tower # Camberwick Green: Windy Miller # The Magic Roundabout: The Orchestra # Barney's Winter Holiday # Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen # The Family-Ness: Clever Ness Helps with the Home-work # Charlie Chalk: The Coconut Harvest # Fireman Sam: Barn Fire # The Clangers: The Teapot # Jimbo and the Jet-Set: The Chief Gets a Rocket Credits Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:Children's Compilations Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:VHS Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Ivor the Engine Category:Camberwick Green Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Barney Category:Postman Pat Category:The Family-Ness Category:Charlie Chalk Category:Fireman Sam Category:The Clangers Category:Jimbo and the Jet Set Category:Oliver Postgate (Ivor the Engine Narrator) Category:Brian Cant (Camberwick Green Narrator) Category:Eric Thompson (The Magic Roundabout Narrator) Category:Enn Reitel (Barney Narrator) Category:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:Peter Hawkins (The Family-Ness Narrator) Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:Oliver Postgate (Clangers Narrator) Category:Peter Hawkins (Jimbo and the Jet Set Narrator) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Woodland Animations Category:Bumper Films Category:S4C